


The Words I've Been Waiting For

by MoonlitOctober



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Awkwardness, Bitterness, Coming Out, Decisions, Frustration, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Nen, New Nen Abilities, There will be sex, death?, life - Freeform, romamce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitOctober/pseuds/MoonlitOctober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is ecstatic and curious when Kurapika randomly asks him to meet up with him in Yorknew City. Leorio thinks that Kurapika still has an obsession and a hunger for revenge towards the Phantom Troupe. He wishes that he would calm down and be okay, but he knows it most likely won't happen.<br/>Kurapika and Leorio's lives will change forever after this rendezvous. New experiences and emotions will be released, along with new enemies and friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, Old—But Actually Close To My Age, Friend!

Leorio's eyes grew wide. “Pika?! What're you—”

“Don’t call me that!” Kurapika snapped for a second with his face turning almost crimson. “Leorio I… I need you to meet me in Yorknew City after seven days. Please, its important.”

‘You're important to me...’ Leorio thought about all the things he wanted to do with Kurapika. He's had a serious crush on him since back then— in Phase One of the Hunter Exams and it just carried all the way through till now like relatives— dead or alive.

Kurapika had a crush too. His mind had almost exploded when he saw Leorio running shirtless right next to him. All sweaty and out of breath, the entire time he had just wanted to jump onto Leorio and make out with him. But he couldn't do that, he'd sacrifice becomimg a Hunter for both of them. And Kurapika didn't want to risk anything between him and Leorio.

“So are you going to meet me there?” Kurapika broke the silence with his soft yet stern voice. “ I don't have a lot of time so you can't exactly think about your answer.”

“I don't need to think about my answer, I'll do anything for you Kurapika...anything...” Leorio brought a hand closer to one of Kurapika's and stared into his eyes as they slowly, but surely, turned scarlet.

“(( You will be mine one day, and I will know every single part of you. I want to taste and feel you…))” Kurapika muttered quietly to himself in Kurtish, his native tongue. But Leorio had heard some of it, while not understanding a thing he said.

“What did you say? Sorry, I don't speak Kurtish.” Leorio blurted out, causing Pika to giggle, leaving a smirk on Leorio's face.

Kurapika straightend up and folded his arms behind him. “I said, what is your final answer.”

“Yes is my final answer. But why were your eyes scarlet just now?” Leorio couldn't resist asking the sensitive question.

“Why are you such an idiot?” Kurapika fired back.

“Oh, so now I'm an idiot, huh?”

“N–No! I just... I admire you... Leorio, the fact that you became a Hunter so you could be a doctor is remarkable!”

‘(( You're blowing it Kurapika, blowing it!))’ He thought.

“You're an inspiration to me because—”

“Kurapika!! Get your ass over here! Its time to return to Yorknew City!!” Light Nostrade barked from behind Kurapika. “Get out of your little bear-llama dreams and onto this airship!!”

‘Crap!’ He thought. “Leorio, meet me at Yorknew City in seven days at noon at the Spider's hideout!!”

“Well...” Leorio teased. but Kurapika took it seriously.

“Please, Leorio!! I need you.” Kurapika squeezed Leorio's hand desperately. “I need you so badly...” Tears began fill his eyes as gusts of wind rumpled their hair and clothes.

As his heart skipped many beats from the warmth of flesh, he placed a hand over Kurapika's. “I'll be there, Pika. I swear on my life, my dear Chain User.”

‘You, my friend, are a complete dumbass!! "My dear Chain User"? Are you trying to corrupt yourself/me more than you/I already are/am?? Pffft, now Pika will never fall for me...I mean you...I mean us!!’

Kurapika devilishly smiled as he shuffled closer to Leorio and toyed with the buttons on his dress shirt. “Then I'll see you there, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight.” He purred.

Light called for Kurapika again and this time he sprinted over to him, waving goodbye to Leorio. When he reached the airship Neon Nostrade was wickedly grinning at him.

“Is that your soul-mate Kurapika-chan? You and him seem very much in love, like teenagers. Well, I guess that makes sense since you are a teenager and your partner looks about—”

“He's not my partner nor my soul-mate, we're just friends. Don't ever think that again or else...”

“Or else what!? You'll send me a sex tape of you and Doctor Leorio? Or maybe you'll annoy me with your sobbing about your clan being annihilated?”

Kurapika gave her a death glare and looked down at the ground after as she gasped while fear and the feeling of the intent-to-kill washed over her like she was drowning. “No,” Kurapika began “I will rip out your eyeballs with my bare hands then surrender you and I to the Phantom Troupe and allow them to murder us.”

Neon gulped with fear swimming through her veins. “W–W–Why b–both of us?”

Kurapika looked into Neon's soul with his vibrant scarlet eyes. “So I can make you suffer with me in hell!”

“I–I–Forgive me Kurapika-chan!!” Neon fell down on her knees at his feet and pleaded for forgiveness.

“Man, Kurapika can sure be scary!!” Leorio whispered as he looked through the window from the outside. “But at the same time its adorable! I just wanna kiss him and... love him and make love with him everyday!!” Suddenly, their eyes met.

“Kurapika....”

“Leorio....”


	2. The Rose Has Bloomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven days have past, and Leorio is in Yorknew City coincidentally when chaos is beginning to bloom.

Seven days later...

"Leorio!! Aaahhh, more!!" Kurapika twitched as he begged.

"You're not in charge here anymore. You asked me to shove it in and that was the last time I let you have all the fun...its time for me to torture you..." Leorio whispered into Pika's ear while increasing the speed of his thrusting. Sweat and come covered their bodies as they continued their special dance. Heavy breathing filled the room.

"Leorio...deeper, p-please," Kurapika panted with pleasure. "put it all in—everything needs to be inside me..."

"I said I ain't listenin' to you anymore!!" Leorio shouted as he smacked Kurapika's buttocks and yanked his head back from his hair, aggressive kissing soon following.

Leorio continued to thrust slowly and passionately as he made out with Kurapika, simultaneously toying with his dick.

"Leorio…" Kurapika managed to speak as Leorio flipped him onto his back and traveled down to Pika's surprisingly muscular torso. Quickly descending down his body until he found his 'gold mine' and embraced it.

"Stop. I don't love you like this, I love you like a friend.'(Lie)' Now get off of me before I call the police.'(Lie)'" Kurapika suddenly snapped.

"That's funny baby, can I continue sucking now?" Leorio said as he momentarily stopped embracing.

"I'm not playing, Leorio. Get off!"

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I want to kill you now, but I know I can't, because that would mean severing the deal I made with the Spiders."

"What deal?" Leorio finally sat up from his position.

Kurapika began to get dressed as he explain. "The reason I asked you to come to Yorknew City was so I could make a trade with the Phantom Troupe. The deal was to hand over a Nen user or a professional Hunter for their loyalty."

Leorio was dumbfounded, but started to grow furious. "You're still associating with them even after the whole auction catastrophe?! And how can you even trust those worthless Spiders?!"

"I've aimed Nen blades at their heart, brain, and crucial organs. If they lie they die, its simple."

"Pika, don't do this. Its wrong, you're hurting yourself even more. I won't let you do this to yourself! Its crap!!"

Kurapika slowly turned to face Leorio with ferocious grin. His bloodlust clearly sensible and obvious.

"...I hate you Leorio. That's why you're my sacrificial lamb in this war!"

Leorio shot up from his bed, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, just sweat.

"So...one of them has the power to create horrific while realistic nightmares, huh?" He finally said after catching his breath and coming back to reality.

"Yeah, that's why we need to stop them. You, me, and others are going to defeat them. The females call themselves Rose Thorns along with the males who also call themselves Rose Thorns, but together they're..." Kurapika paused with anger rushing through his veins. "Red Bloodlust."

Just saying the name of the new group of assassins and thieves made the world seem to go cold. Red Bloodlust was worse than the Phantom Troupe, you couldn't even compare the two in brutality. Mainly because Red Bloodlust has about 46 members in it. They're constantly recruiting new members, or Thorns, seeking power and chaos.

"I have heard that some members are Specialist." Kurapika added.

"So what?" Leorio huffed. "What's so bad about that, they're just another Nen user!"

"It means that we'll have less of a chance to defeat them since we don't know the slightest of what to expect from the Specialists!! Red Bloodlust has all six types of Aura. Enhancers, Transmuters, Emitters, Conjurers, Manipulators, and Specialist. All with a unique ability of their own, Chrollo nor Hisoka are qualified for this group—"

"You got this information from Hisoka, huh Pika?" Leorio interupted wearing a face of disgust.

"Yeah, I apologize if it offends you Leorio. But we need to stop them and I'm just filling you in with the acquired information."

Suddenly, thorned roses started falling from the sky, or so. Sending all the citizens of Yorknew City into a state of panic and confusion.

"So, when are they coming here?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika couldn't meet Leorio's eyes, so he looked down at floor with his muscles tense.

"...They have already arrived in Yorknew City."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy!! I hope you like my fandom, and please leave Kudos and Comments. I'm open to tips since I'm very new to this so help is very much needed.
> 
> You can also request what you want to happen/added into this fandom!


	3. Tell Me What You Want and I'll Give It To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika feels distant from Leorio and asks what he can do to make their relationship better. But Leorio ends up teasing Kurapika, making him regret the offer, but he soon gets his own offer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'nasty' stuff is coming, so brace yourselves...

"...Are we there yet?" Leorio asked for the fifth time.

"No we're not!! Stop asking, what are you, four?" Kurapika retorted with aggravation in his voice. He was taking Leorio to meet the other Hunters who were going to help them stop Bloodlust from basically taking over the world. But after three minutes of being outside the hotel, Leorio just would not stop asking the same goddamn question!

"...Now are we there yet, Pika?"

Kurapika looked down at his phone as it beeped when he received a text message from Carmen, one of the Hunters.

Carmen –  
The meeting just got canceled because Debra (aka, Young & Reckless Yuki) wouldn't mind her business and made everyone livid. >:(

Kurapika –  
I expected something like that to happen. Thank you for telling me though! :)

"So...." Leorio started again.

"It got canceled, and don't call me Pika!!" Kurapika snapped. "We're heading back right now."

"Who made you the boss, Pika?" Leorio teased knowing it made Kurapika angry and aggravated.

"Don't...call me...Pika..." He spoke in a low tone, turning his hands into fists while painstakingly trying to control his Nen.

"Pfft, whatever. I'm heading back to the hotel, you can stay here and do stuff like find eyeballs." Leorio hollered to Kurapika as he strolled back to the hotel.

Kurapika stood where Leorio was and thought, 'What have I done to make him be like this? I love him and— I love him?? ...He probably hates me for being gone for so long so what's the point in being in love with him...'

—————————————————

"Leorio-san, do you hate me?" Kurapika asked as he slammed the door.

"Huh, what was that?" Leorio growled from the bed, surrounded by crumbs, cookies, and other snacks— mostly unhealthy ones. Nice choice for a doctor.

"Erm... What can I do to make you like me more? You know, since we're going to be partners and all.." Kurapika lied as he walked toward the bed to gently take a seat next to Leorio..

"Partners eh?" Leorio sat up with a grin on his face while slightly blushing, causing Kurapika's face to turn pink. "Will you do anything?"

"Absolutely not. Just, most things.."

"Well then," Leorio pushed Kurapika's fragile and light body off the bed as he stood up and walked to Pika.

"Don't push me off the bed!!" Kurapika snarled as he regained his balance on his feet. "I'll do anything that won't hurt me or put me in any peril." As he looked up he accidentally met Leorio's gaze.

"Its hilarious when you whine like a little girl." Leorio taunted.

"Shut up."

"And when you act all prissy and controlled when you're really not."

"Shut up!" Kurapika began to shove Leorio.

"You're proving my point right now, Pika! You can't do shit!!" Leorio's voiced began to boom as Kurapika's eyes began to turn scarlet and his Nen began to lose control. Kurapika had pushed Leorio onto a wall, and his anger was wild amd free. With his hands clenched up in fists, Kurapika threw a punch at Leorio and missed him, but not the wall.

"Be quiet Leorio!"

Leorio chuckled softly with a smirk on his face and a vein popping out of his forehead. "Make me...Pika..."

When Kurapika heard that name, he'd lost all sanity, and lunged toward Leorio with his eyes overflowing with scarlet.

Leorio tried to push him off, but Kurapika didn't realize what was happening until he'd slapped Leorio and left a hand mark.

Kurapika's eyes grew wide while they turned back to their original brown shade.

"Wow Pika, so that's how it is, huh?" Leorio spoke up in the silence.

"No it isn't like that!! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you— "

"Then why did you? Aren't you the smart one, Kurapika?" Leorio questioned— every puff of air hitting Kurapika's face as they were now chest to chest.

"I–I..." Kurapika stuttered, looking for a reasonable answer.

"For once you don't have an answer!! Well looks who's the dumbass now Pika!"

"Shut up, just go away." Kurapika headed for the door when suddenly, Leorio yanked him by the wrist and brought him back to his chest.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you, I didn't mean it— I was just messing with you, that's all." Leorio sincerely apologized, forcefully lifting Kurapika's head up so their eyes would meet.

"Leorio, its okay—" Kurapika brought his head back down and attempted to walk away.

"No its not!" Leorio pulled him back onto him by the waist, making them even closer, and lifted his head up again to meet his gaze. "I never should've said those things! How can I make it up to you?"

"Leorio its— " Kurapika attempted to push Leorio away, but his hands only got tangled up in his necktie.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything." Leorio finalized.

"I want...." Kurapika mumbled, biting his bottom lip. Leorio had to bring his face closer to his in order to hear. "I want you."

Leorio smiled and pulled Kurapika closer while licking his lips. Leorio leaned toward Kurapika's ear. "Your request shall be fulfilled..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...Leave Kudos, amd Comments and stuff. Sorry I haven't been adding chapters lately, I've been freaking out about this upcoming event. I'm afraid and I don't want it to happen, but it has to...sorta..
> 
> But here's a long-ish.... chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it!


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is starting to give Kurapika what he asked for.

Shaky breaths filled the room as Kurapika and Leorio inched toward each other's mouth. With Kurapika pulling him closer by his necktie, and Leorio pressing Kurapika on to him by the waist.

They were extremely close, Kurapika could feel Leorio's length hardening by the second. But he didn't mind, it only made his even harder.

"Kurapika..." Leorio mumbled, which made Pika's heart beat faster.

"Leori— " Kurapika felt his lips be met by another's, sending him into a frenzy as he deepened the kiss and brought them closer together— as if they weren't close enough.

Leorio pulled away out of breath, but his mouth was still close to Kurapika, who was biting his bottom lip with eagerness and desperation.

"You're so short..." Leorio managed to come up with something, after all his mind was filling with dirty thought of what he wanted to do to Kurapika, and what he wanted Kurapika to do to him.

"I'm average height! You're too tall, Doctor Leorio.." Kurapika purred on Leorio's lips. "And also, you're too covered up." He began to undo the buttons on his jacket and shrugged it off of him when he was finished. "You should take some things off..." Kurapika began to toy with the buttons on Leorio's dress shirt.

"Same to you, Pika..." Leorio whispered as he squeezed Kurapika's ass and slid a hand into his shirt, he began to trace little circles on his spine. Leorio dove back down to continue making out with Kurapika, who was starting to unbutton Leorio's dress shirt without hesitation.

Leorio licked the tip of Kurapika's mouth, and Pika opened up allowing Leorio to explore his mouth. The air soon became fill with moans and groans of pleasure.

Kurapika's arm were swung loosely around Leorio's neck. "God Pika, I've been wantin' to kiss you for a long time.." Leorio said as he shrugged his dress shirt off. "I've been in love with you since—"

"You've been in love with me?" Kurapika giggled.

"Er...yeah. I guess I have..." Leorio's hands started to shake. Kurapika noticed this, and laced their hands together.

"I love you, Leorio." Kurapika confessed. His heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too." Leorio began to remove the blue fabric covering his chest and his white shirt. As he did this, Kurapika was trailing kisses and suckling from his jaw line to his shoulder. Making Leorio groan with please as he lifted Kurapika's shirt off.

"Fuck, Pika..."

"I want you to do that to me, Leorio... I want you inside me.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments! This is not the only intimate chapter, there will be more!! Lol, see yaaa


	5. Assumptions Ruin The Best Things Don't They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Leorio start to heat things up, well at least until it gets ruined by an "offensive" comment.

“Inside, you?!" Leorio repeated in his mind. “I haven't even told him about the dream I had about him earlier. But then again, he doesn't need to know.”

“Is there a problem?” Kurapika broke the brief silence.

“Never when I'm with you, Pika-chan.” Leorio snapped back into reality and swiftly began gently gnawing on Kurapika's neck, making his way up to his soft lips. Kurapika moaned into the sequence of kisses from the sensual touch, making his member to harden and his pants along with his boxers to tighten around it.

Pleasure sprung into them both when Kurapika's hand traveled down to Leorio's dick and began to rub it vigorously, forcing Leorio to pulled away from desperate Kurapika's lips and moan.

“Fuck, Pika..” Leorio mumbled. “You're amazing.” is all he managed to say before Kurapika pressed his lips onto his once more.

“Give it to me rough, Leorio. I wish to be closer to you. I wish to feel you inside me. I wish to know how extravagant you taste..” Kurapika whispered into Leorio's ear as he began to tug at his zipper and slide his dress pants and underwear down to his ankles. Kurapika lowered himself onto his knees and cupped a hand under Leorio's hard member. “Let my wish come true, Leorio.”

Leorio buried his hand into Kurapika's soft golden locks as Kurapika observed his dick with precum on the tip. His grip tighten as Kurapika first licked the tip, then dove right in. Engulfing half of it before pulling back. Kurapika spread is saliva over Leorio's dick before he began again.

Leorio's hand forced Kurapika's head to go down deeper as he moan with pleasure. He hadn't felt this good since...old times.

“Dear God Pika! I never imagined you sucking me off would feel this good.” Leorio mumbled. “Honestly, I assumed you'd be more of a stuck up type when it came to sex.”

Kurapika suddenly pulled off of Leorio's member and rose to his feet, staring Leorio right in the eyes. “What you didn't think that I would have sex or be good at it?!” Kurapika's eyes flashed scarlet, but it wasn't because of pleasure.

“Well, yeah sorta Pika..” Leorio rubbed the back of his neck. “Shit I messed up!!” Leorio shouted in his head. “But I was wrong, I shouldn't assume things about you—”

“You're damn right you shouldn't! You don't even know me!! I should've left instead of getting into this mess!!” Kurapika pushed Leorio out of the way and headed toward the bed to sit down. “Why would you even do that?”

Leorio pulled his garments back on before speaking. “Well, err, I just thought that because of how you act and your personality...”

“What do you know about me?” Kurapika barked, turning his hands into fists. “All you know is that my clan was annihilated! What do you feel bad for me, is that why you let me do this?”

“No! That's not how it is Pika—”

“Stop calling me that! You know what, you can put one of you girls on the other bed Leorio!” Kurapika stood up and headed toward the door with his eyes bright and furious.

Leorio grabbed him by the wrist and twisted him around, making Kurapika face him as he tilted his head up by the chin so that he could stare into his beautiful scarlet orbs.

“What do you want?” Kurapika snapped, trying to break free of Leorio's strong grip. “Let go of—”

“I love you, Kurapika Kurta.” Leorio said placing a calloused hand on Kurapika's cheek.

Leorio's eyes were soft and filled with honesty when he said those words. All the emotions he had been holding in since they reunited in Yorknew City before were spilling out in three short words. Leorio didn't want Kurapika to die like Pietro, and he didn't want him to be killed either. He wished that he could just take away all his worries and just burn them into nothing.

“I..” Kurapika tried to speak, but he just couldn't. Nobody had said that to him with that tone ever. Kurapika gently set his hand on top of Leorio's, then pulled it down to Leorio's side and gave a slight smile while his eyes returned to normal. But Kurapika refused to stay, and he turned around and left the room, closing the door a certain way so that it barely made a sound.

Leorio stood there confused, a bit light-headed, concerned, and definitely depressed. He'd just told Kurapika straight up that he loved him, and as a result Kurapika left the room.

“Kurapika..you're so difficult to understand, aren't you?” Leorio spoke to himself, after all he was alone in a hotel room. “I'll understand you one day, even if it's the last thing do, Kurapika-chan.” Leorio walked toward his bed and collapsed, soon falling into a deep sleep coated in loud snores.

Kurapika tried to sleep, but after what Leorio had just said to him he wasn't sure what he was supposed to try.

“Leorio...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, sorry about not posting since July 4th!! I had a horrible writers block and I was extremely lazy!! I'm not nervous about anything anymore since that thing already happened, so please expect more chapter to come!!!


	6. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio plans on finding Kurapika, but Kurapika ends up coming to see him.

Leorio didn't expect to wake up the next day, maybe around 6:00 a.m, but not fucking 1:00 p.m. As soon as he woke up he thought about Kurapika as usual, then it struck him almost as hard as when he realized Pietro was dead. Kurapika wasn't on the other bed, or in the bedroom, he wasn't even in the suite.

Leorio wasn't even sure if Kurapika was in the same building as him! All he remembered was Pika and him making out, Kurapika sucking his member, and then Kurapika leaving the suite because Leorio said something offensive.

“Man Pika, why do you get offended so easily?” Leorio thought as he stood up and headed toward the bathroom. After he'd accomplished taking a shower and brushing his teeth, Leorio was going to go find Kurapika.

When Leorio's hand touched the doorknob and was about to twist, someone knocked on the door.

“Leorio open the door, unless you're naked or you're in bed with an unknown girl that you met at a nightclub last night.” Kurapika spoke as if he knew that was something Leorio would do. As if he'd known and spent time with him for years like a brother, or spouse.

“Then I guess you can't come in then, lil' Pika.” Leorio joked around as always, even if it was serious. Just like before during the Hunter Exams when he bet that his opponent wasn't a girl just so he could feel her up.

“Then we have nothing to talk about.” Kurapika pirouetted and marched to the lobby.

Leorio swung the door opened and pulled Kurapika into his suite. “Sorry, I was messing around—”

“As always.” Kurapika added.

“No not always! I can be serious—”

“That's not why I came here to talk to you, Leorio.” Kurapika reminded himself that he was here in Yorknew City for a mission, not to worry about a perverted medical student. “There's a meeting today, and you must attend it.”

“Oh yeah, the Bloodlust thingy...” Leorio rubbed the back of his neck while letting out a loud sigh. “That's quite a weird name, don't ya think so?”

“We're not concerned about about their name, we're concerned about what they're doing and how we're supposed to stop them! Can you please take things seriously for once, Leorio?” Kurapika snapped, making Leorio flinch for an unreasonable reason. For God's sake Leorio is almost 6" tall, and yet he still flinches when Kurapika snaps at him!

“Well Kurapika, the last time I was serious around you you stormed out, remember?” 

“Do not say things like that to me, Leorio. You don't understand—”

“Understand what?! I may have spent months staring at words about the human body and other things related, but even I can successfully comprehend what it means when someone says 'I love you'!!” Leorio's face began to turn Crimson as anger filled his body. How could Kurapika just leave after somebody just told him that they love him? Leorio told the truth, but he was angry for some reason that he didn't know. 

“Those are some significantly large words you said. I'm impressed, there are you happy now?” Kurapika attempted to swiftly avoid what had happened last night. He didn't want to speak about it because there was a good chance that it would bring him to tears, and he absolutely rejected the thought of him crying in front of Leorio.

“Can we please get to the meeting now? Time is running out, and before you realize that our time limit has expired you'll probably be dead, Leorio.” Kurapika reminded him, he tried to change the subject as much as possible while keeping his cool, he didn't want to start doing risky things like last night. Even though, Kurapika had accepted the fact that he'd very much enjoyed the intimacy between him and Leorio.

“Fine! Let me get my coat your majesty!” Leorio fired back with saliva sprinkling out of his mouth and a vein popping out of his forehead.

“I am not a woman!!” Kurapika pushed Leorio. “Take that back right now!!”

Leorio turned around and stared at Kurapika right in the eyes. Kurapika's brown irises beginning to tranform into scarlet ones. “Kurapika, I take back what I said...”

“Thank you—”

“I don't love you.” Leorio finished his statement leaving Pika broken and shocked. All Kurapika could manage to say was “Hurry up.” And even when he said it it he words sounded like something else. Kurapika was trying to force back his tears, but he couldn't hold back all of them.

When Leorio turned back around after retrieving his coat and checkered suitcase he stopped in his tracks when he spotted the one trail of wetness on Kurapika's cheek. And that's when Leorio knew he had messed up big time.

“No! Don't cry I didn't mean it like that, I would never stop loving you!!” Leorio tried to fix things, but he only made it worse.

“Why is it that you say you love me, when all the people who love me end up dead?” Kurapika bit his lip when he thought about how his entire clan had been brutally murdered and eyes ripped out of their sockets.

“I won't get killed, I'll probably die of old age...or smoking.”

“But why? Why do you say that when you know I have no one, Leorio—”

Leorio tilted Pika's chin up do they eyes would meet, seeing Kurapika sad is devastating and it hurts Leorio's heart because of how much he cares for him. “Kurapika you have me! I would never leave your side, why else would I have come to Yorknew City with you when we both know I could be studying to become a doctor.”

It took Kurapika a while to comprehend what Leorio was saying, he hadn't felt this way since his family members and friends were alive and well. “Leorio, why are you acting this way toward me?”

“Because,” Leorio smiled. “I care about you.”

Kurapika's eyes widened at the sentence and his face began to blush. This time, he was speechless as Leorio brought their lips closer to each other and time began to slow down. Kurapika's arms had moved on their own to wrap themselves around Leorio's muscular torso since Leorio had cupped his face in his large hands.

There was a short pause when they were a centimeter apart, a pause filled with quick heartbeats and heavy breaths. The moment was intensified when they began to stare into each other's eyes. And before they knew it, their lips had met and we're moving in sync, with the kisses deepening each second. As Kurapika started to claw against Leorio's back, Leorio inserted his tongue into Pika's wet mouth. Breathing between lip contact was what they did since they never wanted to stop sucking on each other's hot lips. The sessions would only escalate, from soft and passionate pecks to aggressive and sensual bites. 

Leorio's hands and changed places, from Kurapika's soft face to his ass and the small of his back. Kurapika had done the same, now his hands were gripped around Leorio's neck, vigorously clawing at his dark hair. You could tell they were drowning in pleasure from all the moans and hisses and squeals and how close they were.

They were about to go further, but they interrupted by a high-pitched sound.

“Mommy look! Those two guys are kissing!!” Said an adolescent girl who was going somewhere with her mom.

The mother gasped in disgust and immediately covered her daughter's eyes with her hand.

Leorio and Kurapika looked at them and smiled, a happy smile not an awkward one that usually happens when you get caught doing something naughty.

The little girl quickly removed her mother's hand. “Are you guys in—” The rest of the sentence sounded like mumbles as her mother covered her mouth and walked away from the scene.

Leorio kissed Kurapika a couple of times before they stopped, and that's when there was awkwardness.

“W-we should really get to the meeting, L-Leorio!” Kurapika stammered as they stopped making out.

“Sureeee.....” Leorio grabbed his suitcase from the bed, then grabbed Kurapika by the hand and headed out the door, making sure to actually shut it this time.

“I cannot believe you left the door open Pika.”

"I cannot believe you're dragging me to a place that you have no clue about it's location.”

“Oh, right! Where is it exactly?” Leorio asked with a dumb expression on his face that made Kurapika giggle. “Just follow me, Leorio!” Kurapika led the way, not even caring about how they were walking around with their fingers intertwined with each other's.

“So, is there going to be food at this meeting?” Leorio asked in the back of the taxi, still holding Kurapika's hand.

“Just wait and see dumby!” Kurapika retorted while poking Leorio on the forehead, making him pout and an eyebrow twitch with irritation. But it made Kurapika laugh softly, and Leorio's frown turn into a grin.

When they finally let go of each other's hand the distance between them decreased. Kurapika had his legs on Leorio's lap and his arms around his neck as Leorio whispered into his ear. When he was done, he brought his lips up to Kurapika's and gently kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup guyssz!! New chapter, yesh!!!!! I hope you like it and the story itself!
> 
> Please, PLEASE give me tips on writing and what I could improve or add or replace! I would really appreciate it!!


	7. Pumpkin Spice, Latte, Chick-Fil-A, With Which Bae?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio might be getting a little jealous..

“KURAPIKAAA!!!” Carmen sprinted over to Kurapika to engulf him in the tightest bear hug. “You're late.” She added.

“Please forgive me for my tardiness Carmen.” Kurapika wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back just as tight. “Did I miss anything?”

Leorio stood beside him with his eyes the size of nuts. “Who is this chick?” He thought as an eyebrow twitched. “Ahem..” Leorio intentionally cleared his throat to get their attention. “I still exist, right Kurapika?”

“Of course you exist! Carmen this is Leorio—”

“Soon to be Doctor Leorio-san or Doctor Leorio Paradinight or Doctor Paradinight OR Doctor Leorio Paradinight OR, if you're really respectful Doctor Leorio Paradinight-san OR—”

“We understand Leorio, that's enough.” Kurapika never expected Leorio to start with this shit again. He thought he had matured enough to not request for respect rather than earn it.

“No no, its fine! Nice to meet you Doctor Leorio Paradinight-san—wow that's a mouthful.” Carmen began with a bow to show respect. “My name is Carmen Hirosha, I am one of the very few people in the Hirosha clan to be able to manipulate the mind of humans and animals. My Nen type is specialist, and my most dangerous ability is Legendary Zombification, where I can temporarily bring dead things back to life, but under my control. Causing the zombies to be more tame, obedient, and powerful at the same time.”

When Carmen arose from the bow, she knew she had overdone the introduction.

“Kurapika, pssst!!” Leorio quietly whispered into his ear. “What did she just say?”

“...I don't know Leorio, I don't know...” Kurapika retorted. “But, at least she tries. And her introduction wasn't as bland as yours.” Kurapika added, walking toward Carmen and patting her on the head. Making it seem like she was woozy

Carmen is short, shorter than Kurapika, which bothered Leorio since he loved Kurapika and wanted to be with him forever. Her hair was styled with beach waves, and looked like she'd just woken up from a one week slumber. Let's not forget the fact that her hair goes down to her waist and is Lilac. And to add to that her eyes are vivid and Hunter Green.

She wore an unbuttoned Hunter Green flannel to match her eyes, a black short-sleeved v-neck that was slightly tucked in to her black leggings. As for shoes she wore small timberland boots.

“So, how long have you two known each other?” Leorio wanted to know more— no needed to know more. He couldn't and wouldn't let some girl take Kurapika away from him. Some girl that was weird and odd and...odd.

“She ran into me while I was taking a walk in here last time. She's still apologizing to me..” Kurapika looked at Carmen with an annoyed expression to tease her, but Carmen took it as if he was still mad at her.

Carmen bowed her head down. “I'm sorry for not paying attention while I was walking. Please, forgive me.”

“Its fine, really! Don't worry about it anymore, I forgive you!” Kurapika smiled and poked Carmen on the forehead. When Leorio saw him do that, he got ticked off more than necessary at Carmen.

“Hey, hey!! What's wrong with you!?! Why are you acting like a dumbass?” Leorio shouted with veins popping out of his rosy face and saliva sprinkling out of his wide mouth.

Sadly, the only response he got from Carmen was “Ahaaaa...” and drool slithering out of her mouth as she stares into the void.

“Oi, kid I'm talking to ya!! Don't ignore me you little—you know what? Forget tryin' to talk it out, I'll beat the answers outta ya!” Leorio began place his suitcase on the floor and take off his dress coat and shirt when he heard an unfamiliar voice that scared the life out of him.

“I'm afraid I can't let that happen, sir. You see,” The man came into sight with his hands clasped together behind him, and with his posture more brilliant looking than a genius. “we're in a hotel. Meaning certain things cannot happen here and will be unacceptable and disgraceful, so please find some class in that suitcase of yours and take a seat.”

“Huh... Oh hey Hosuka!!!” Carmen said as she came back to her senses. “How's life Hosuka??”

“So, are you going to find some class and take a seat, Leorio-san? Or do I have to contemplate another, more simpler and a bearable route?” Hosuka asked tilting his head to the side.

“Fine, I'll take a seat..” Leorio pouted and marched over to the lounge area with everyone else.

“You two should also, we've spent enough time getting to know each other. Now its time to get down to business.” Hosuka ordered before heading towards the lounge area.

“Kurapika-chan, that guy Hosuka scares me a little..” Carmen whined.

“He has that effect on people near him or on people that notice him. It's quite frightening, but don't worry, I won't let him hurt you, Carmen.” Kurapika promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys!!! I hope you like Carmen! Her personality is inspired by the God Kofuku from the anime Noragami.
> 
> *SPOILERS* -ish  
> In the anime, you'll see her acting childish and absent-minded almost 99% of the time. The only time you see her acting serious is when a war Goddess is after someone she cares about. But after that she goes back to being absent-minded and childish. She's even like that in both of the OVAs.
> 
> If you would like to know more about Kofuku since her personality is equivalent to Carmen's, search up "Noragami Kofuku Funny Moments" on YouTube and hopefully it'll show you how she is almost 24/7


	8. Introducing The Team Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the team members.

“So, let us begin the process—”

“EXCUSE ME!! I DON'T KNOW EVERYBODY HERE!! SO COULD WE INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO THE UNKNOWN, HOSUKA-SAN?!?!!!”

Hosuka mentally punched himself and Ami in the face, however he's excellent at controlling his actions, causing him to only massage his temples with two fingers.

Hosuka is a classy man, a dangerous man, a man any woman would fall for after one slight glimpse. His hair is a milk chocolate that's smoothed back with a short strand of hair hanging in front of his face, which has the jawline that makes yours drop and make a useless attempt at charging at Hosuka. And the stern eyes of an undocumented creature, all you can see is that his eyes are an icy blue and make him seem like he's an angel and demon united.

As for clothes his pure white dress shirt is neatly tucked in and folded near the elbows. Hosuka pants are black with a matching belt around them—not too long, not too short. And if your will is tough enough to break out of the spell his facial appearance casts on you, you'll notice his shoes are clean brown oxfords.

Hosuka closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that Ami would not stop bothering (or shouting) him about it and would end up dead since he can barely tolerate annoyances and hindrances. “Fine. Go in whatever order you please, but make it quick. Ami, you're in charge of this, so list the required things to announce.”

“Ahhhh, thank you Hosuka-san!!! Ne, after this do you maybe wanna go out to eat somewhere??” Ami flirted, biting her nail to give herself a sexual appeal. “I'll pay too, Hosuka-san...”

Hosuka slowly reopened his eyes and began to stare into Ami's soul—or so it felt like. “Alright Ami, I'll join you for lunch.” Ami began to jump and squeal in excitement as her face turned pink. “However, you must behave yourself here and at the restaurant or I'm going home. Understand?”

By the time Hosuka said “Understand” Ami was already clinging to him like a leech. “I understand, Hosuka-san.. I always understand...”

“Lies. You didn't understand what I meant when I told you you were in charge of introductions.” Hosuka reminded her, pushing Ami away from him with one hand, making sure not to touch certain areas.

“Oh yaa— CARMEN WAKE UP!!! You know what, um how 'bout you go first Hosuka-san, you're VERY interesting..” Ami directed.

Hosuka sighed with displeasure. “My name is Hosuka Yuki. I am 22 years old. I originated from the—”

“Boring!!!! Let's all get t'know me for a chance, huh!!?!” Leorio interrupted with saliva streaming out of his mouth. “You can call me Sir Doctor Leorio Paradinight-san! Anything else will be refused and not replied to! Ya understand?!”

“Oi, sit your ass back down in that chair you imbecile.” Ami murmured. “Don't interrupt Hosuka-san when he's talking ever again.”

“Hmf, you don't know who you're talking to, but you'll—”

“Leorio!” Kurapika shouted, well at least tried to since he's a quiet man most of the time. But hearing his voice go from a loud chirp to actual talking can still startle someone, especially Leorio.

“Sit down, you're causing a scene.” Kurapika ordered.

Leorio looked down at Kurapika and saw Carmen peacefully sleeping on his lap, close to his—oh no...

“Why is she sleeping?” Leorio looked both ways as if he were crossing a street, then leaned in closer to Kurapika. “Did you bang her, Kurapika? 'Cause if you did, was it a one timer or are y'all gonna start doing this once in a while?”

“No, I didn't. I am not like you, now can you sit the hell down.”

When Kurapika finally convinced Leorio to sit down Leorio shot his spit at Carmen's hair, not expecting Kurapika to block it with his right hand that was chainless at the time.

“As I was saying before a bit of chaos erupted, I originated from the Yuki clan. I say that because many people tend to "fake" their way into it. My Nen type as a was Transmuter, which changed into Manipulator as I grew up and became more powerful. As of right now my Nen type is Specialist. And if you're wondering, I do in fact have a sibling. Her name's Henai, and she's my younger sister.”

“Hosuka-san, you did an amazing job!! Everyone has to do it like that!!” Ami complimented, waving her left ring finger in his face.

Ami is a trickster. Her real first name is Korami, but due to her fear of identity theft she sticks with just Ami so if anyone steals her "identity", she'll have a back-up plan. You wouldn't think that someone who wears a panda beanie and has curly brunette hair could trick you into doing anything stupid. You'll think that until you gaze into her rich golden eyes that stand out from the rest of her black and white outfit. 

On her torso she wears a sleeveless top with oversized arm holes and is decorated with a single mustache in the middle. Her legs are covered in basic black jeans, and her feet are protected by white Converse All-Stars.

Korami cleared her throat before speaking as if she were an important person. “I'm Ami, just Ami!! Uh..I'm a Transmitter and I like sweets and...Hosuka-san..and I used to have a family but they were murdered because of the rumor that spread about being able to harness a person's Nen to make it your own and...ANYWAYS!! I like science and when things go BOOM! That's all I have to say.” Ami cheerfully smiled at Hosuka who was raising an eyebrow. “Any questions Hosuka-san?”

Hosuka nodded his head then looked at the clock hung on the wall. “Time's up. Everyone can leave now, the next meeting is in two days at noon. Precisely noon, not later.

“..Catch a tiger by it's toe...” Carmen sang as she woke up. “Oh, what did I miss?”

“Nothing really.” Kurapika told Carmen everything that happened not minding the jealousy steaming out of Leorio's pores as he watched how well they got along with each other. When Leorio couldn't stand it anymore he scooted down a seat and switched his attention to Hosuka and Ami.

“Ne Hosuka, where do you want to go eat?” Ami flirtatiously asked.

“Well you invited me to join you, so you must decide.”

Ami swirled a strand of hair around her index finger. “How 'bout we got eat lunch at this new fancy place that just opened around the corner?”

“I'm not supposed to make the decision, its your choice.”

“Then we can go there and have fun!! And talk about business and stuff..ya know?”

“Quite frankly I'd rather chat about something other than business.” Hosuka began to walk toward an exit. “Now are you going to show me where this place is or not?”

Ami ran to Hosuka's right side to walk amongst him. Girls began to swarm Hosuka's personal space as usual, including someone he and Ami recognized.

“Leorio, its time to go back to our hotel room. What were you looking at just now?” Kurapika wondered with concern. 

“Hosuka got bitches, Kurapika.” Leorio continued to stare in his direction.

“Come one Leorio, stop procrastinating. We need to go back to the hotel—”

“Are you and Carmen done feeling each other up?” Leorio frowned, he officially hated Carmen. He didn't know why, but all he knew was that he was jealous of how close they were and how much they cared about each other. Yeah, Leorio had kissed Kurapika more than a couple of times, and yeah he did get his dick sucked on by Kurapika, but something just bothered him about Carmen and Kurapika.

“What is wrong with you? Why would I do that to her?!”

“Kura-pika-chan!!! I got ice cream!!! Ahaaa...” Carmen hollered as she headed head. “See ya later!!”

Kurapika needed an answer from Leorio, he didn't want to assume anything to be safe.“Why would you think that Leorio? There is nothing going on between me and Carmen!”

“You like her don't you, Pika?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! The next one or two chapters will be about introducing the team members for the "Bloodlust _______." It will include what they wear since I made those characters up in my head. You won't see much from Leorio or Kurapika until after the introducing chapter.
> 
> I hope you're liking the story so far! Please leave KUDOS and COMMENTS! Thank you!!


	9. Introducing The Team Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing more people!!!

“Hosuka-chan!! Did you enjoy our date?” Ami eagerly asked as she desperately clung to Hosuka's torso.

“Korami, that wasn't a date, I just went with you to be nice...”

“Oh Hosuka-chan, don't be shy!! Don't you remember when we held hands and had our first kiss?” Ami continued, making heads turn in thei direction as she finished her statement. Hosuka and Ami?? KISSING?? Pssh, nuh-uh...

Hosuka looked down at Ami as she trailed her fingers up his chest seductively. “Korami you're delusional, stop making up stories.”

“But I'm not!!” Korami whined. “I remember to feel of your soft succulent lips on mine, and the taste of your delicious mouth...” Ami purred.

Eventually, Hosuka gave up on trying to convince Ami that they never kissed or held hands or had any intimacy between them. He gave up at the right time, Kurapika and Leorio were strolling into the room, an uncomfortable distance from each other. What happened?

Suddenly Carmen charged right at Kurapika screaming his name like a crazed fan.

Even though its just Kurapika, no one special or important...

“KURAPIKA!! KURAPIKA!! KURAPIKA LOOK!!! I FOUND A YO-YO!!” Carmen, always excited and absent-minded. You'd think she's opinionated sometimes, but that's only if you didn't realize she can't focus with distorting an unknown and random object.

Kurapika gave Carmen and tight hug and congratulated her only finding a yo-yo. It's amazing how moody Kurapika can be. One moment his cursing Leorio out with the worst and most disrespectful words in Kurta, the next he's hugging a teenage with the mind of a seven year old daily.

“That's a nice yo-yo you have there Carmen.”

She jumped around a couple times before calming down a bit. “Thanks!! It reminds me of you since your eyes are scarlet, pure scarlet!! But I named it Jorge so that doesn't really fit with the theme..”

“What theme?” Kurapika asked.

“Oh I gave it a theme and its based on the Kurta aka your people!!”

“Well that's very—”

“HEY KURAPIKA!!! If I get married to you does that mean I'll technically-ish...will be a Kurta so I can have the scarlet eyes too??! Because I really, really, really, really, really, REALLY want them!!! But I wouldn't steal them or anything—and oh god I've gone too far...”

Silence filled the air for a moment. Kurapika had never been asked a question related to marriage. Being attached to someone by eternal love had never popped up in his complex mind. The two words that decide who you'll be with for the rest of your life weren't something Kurapika pondered about, at least not in that way. When he thought of "I do", or "I don't", it made him think he was interrogating a criminal...

Just like Spiders.

“Umm, well I don't really—” Pika was cut off by obnoxious laughter.

“WOW LEORIO YOU SURE ARE SOMETHING!!!” A woman with long slick black hair that were pulled back in a high ponytail hollered. “Oh was I too loud? Sorry...” She whispered

“Yeah you were a bit too loud—err, what was your name again?” Leorio questioned.

“Mayu, just Mayu, Leorio-san.”

Mayu looks dangerous, she thinks dangerously, she is dangerous. But guess what, she's hotter than your girlfriend and smarter than your college professor. With her slightly tattered cuffed light-wash jeans, white short-sleeved shirt, and expensive sandals, you would want to marry her once you saw her...and ten get a divorce when you figure out that she has an evil side. You might be able to tell once you look into her sharp silver eyes that complement her chocolate skin. But if you don't, consider yourself done for. After all, out of the entire team she's ranked the most beautiful lady, but out of the entire team she's ranked second in looks, right under Hosuka.

“Ohhh, Leorio-san.. I like that!!” Leorio commented, look his wish finally came true!!

“Please don't bother yourself by calling him Leorio-san,“ Kurapika began. “he doesn't deserve any titles until he earns them, which he obviously hasn't.”

Leorio and Kurapika gave each other death glares before one of them spoke up. “Hey Carmen, you shouldn't call Kurapika Kurapika-chan because he hasn't done anything useful. All he thinks about is revenge, and he can never ever get over his 'sad' and constantly 'depressed' self!”

“Aww snap, he went there...” Mayu mumbled in the background.

“Well at least I'm determined unlike you! You say you want to become a doctor, but all I ever see you doing is bringing random girls home with you and smoking! I'm flabbergasted that you're not filled with STD's yet!!” Kurapika shot back.

“Well if I'm filled with STD's then so are you!! Who was the one sucking me off a few days ago, huh PIKA!?!”

“Well I 100% regret ever sharing intimate emotions with you and your unorganized self!! GET YOUR LIFE TOGETHER FOR ONCE!!”

“Who was I making out with two days ago? YOU! IN THE HOTEL ROOM!! WITH THE DOOR OPEN!!! God you're more sexually frustrated than I am...”

“I AM NOT!!”

“You are”

“NOT!!”

“Are.”

“Prove it!!”

“Fine! You have to make out with either me or Carmen. If you make out with me then you're not sexually frustrated, but if you make out with Carmen then you are. How does it work? Well since you've been with me, but you're attracted to Carmen—”

“I never said that.” Kurapika interrupted.

“ANYWAYS!! Because you've been with me and had sexual interactions with me, yet you're attracted to Carmen, if you kiss Carmen that means you don't know who you're loyal to. But if you kiss me then you're loyal to guess who!! Meh.”

“Uhh I don't think this is a good idea..” Carmen flailed her arms around with disapproval.. But Mayu on the other hand.

“Guys I got the popcorn for this! Hosuka you want some?” He nodded and took a seat next to her, Ami sat next to him too. Except Hosuka, who was right next to Mayu with his arm around her, told Ami to scoot over away from him.

“Hosuka...why is your arm around Mayu?” Everyone asked in unison.

“ARE Y'ALL DATING?” Ami feverishly questioned, hoping that he would deny it and she would still have a chance with him.

Does she?

“No, were not and we never did.” Hosuka confirmed. “I've just known her for a long time and we're comfortable around each other.”

“Yeah, so continue with what you guys were doing with the kissing and STD's and what not. Don't mind us, pretend we're not here..” Mayu added and slowly shoved popcorn into her mouth, then into Hosuka's.

“You know what forget it, Hosuka is the meeting over?” Kurapika asked.

“Sure. No one else is coming, so you can all go home—”

“And figure out your issues!” Mayu finished his sentence with a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Washing it all down with soda.

Kurapika said his goodbyes and marched out the room, leaving Leorio there alone.

“So, you and Kurapika kissed?” Ami mumbled to Leorio as she casually walked over to him.

“Yeah..so what?” He retorted.

“It hurts to see who you love get snatched away from you huh?” Korami glanced over at Hosuka, who was wiping soda off Mayu's lip with his thumb.

“Ami you never had a chance with Hosuka. I'm sorry but that's the truth.”

Leorio looked over at those two and saw them gazing into each other's eyes like they were about to kiss. Hosuka's hands cupped the sides of Mayu's face, and her hand were gently placed on top of them.

“Hosuka, you know I owe you my life.” Mayu started.

“I owe you mine too, after all it was you who saved me from falling into a pit of nothing but darkness. I just did you a favor.” He retorted.

“What you did for me was not just a favor, I almost died back then. They were using me as a slave, they hurt me and raped me and did all kinds of wicked things to me!”

“Well they obviously can't anymore, they're all gone. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. Okay?” Hosuka tilted her chin up with his finger.

“Okay. You better not turn evil again though, because what I did to help you almost got my ass taken off.” Mayu reminded him.

Hosuka laughed. “I won't! Just don't leave me in this world alone, I want you to stay with me. Will you?”

Mayu nodded before Hosuka slowly pulled her face closer to his.

“NOPE!!” Ami interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm back-ish!! I hope you enjoyed this really bad chapter, I mean I do have writers block so...
> 
> Make sure to leave comments, tips, and Kudos!!


End file.
